2010-08-17: TMI
Summary: Robin learns more than he wanted thanks to Catwoman. Participants: Robin and Catwoman Location: Gotham 'Rating:'PG-13 for mild teasing and TMI. Its not a bad night for Gotham in August. Warm, but cooling quick as the glow of the sun disappears and the glow of the city emerges. For Robin it's just going to be an early start. No sirens as of yet, but the night is still young. Sitting on the edge of the rooftop the Boy Wonder watches the the streets below as if waiting for something to happen. The heat has probably kept the worst of the criminals at bay, forcing them to cooler locations to wait out the evening when things should be more bearable. Might make one wonder why Catwoman is out when it's still pretty uncomfortable. The twilight casts shadows which are heavy enough to make seeing details difficult, the only thing one might be able to make out being a feline-esque like silhouette that darts from rooftop to rooftop. The mad dash from building to building eventually stops when Catwoman pauses at a ledge, looking around as if trying to get her bearings again. With a sigh, mostly due to no activity, the young vigilante glances up. And as his eyes raise he notices something.. no someone across from him. What he sees causes the the eyes behind the the starlite lenses to grow wide and a smile to form on his lips. (What are the chances she would show up?) he wonders to himself as he raises from his spot on the ledge. And stares across the street to the Gotham cat burglar, Catwoman. Looking up, Catwoman can't help but to smile as she sees there are no cops around but instead of trying to pull a job she sits down, a leg pulled up so she can rest her chin upon her knee. Unaware that she's being observed, she allows herself a chance to enjoy the view. "So now what," she asks of herself with a faint sigh. "Damn him. Why does he have to go and make my life so complicated?" Robin only stares in her direction. (She hasn't done anything wrong.. yet.) he mentally tells himself. As he watches a part of him wants to call it into Batman, but he's unsure where the boss is tonight. Instead the teen crouches and continues to watch her as he tries to figure out what shes doing in this part of the city. "Well, guess I should move on." Catwoman gets to her feet and makes another leap, this time alighting upon the same rooftop Robin himself is on. His presence is unnoticed as she lands on a spot which puts a small shed between them although he just might know where she is if he's been paying attention to the arc of her jump. The next dash-n-leap isn't made yet. He follows her movement without moving until the shed came between them. Then he's on his feet and slipping through the shadows to get a better vantage point on her. But then he does something he was taught never to do. He gives himself away. "I don't know what your game is Catwoman" That's right he's read the file on her. "But between you and me. Whatever it is, it's a bad idea." Catwoman turns around, her body tensing as she is caught off guard, the fact that she was causing her to bristle. "Boy Wonder." Simple greeting fitting for the moment. When she's all but accused of having something 'bad' planned she snorts, looking at the teen hero with a faint frown and a concealed roll of her eyes. "Thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt," she drones on near-caustically, the dry tone tinged with hurt as well. Robin lets out a sigh as he stares at her. Then he leans against the shed, crosses his arms and replies. "You know I could have just thrown a bat-a-rang at you, tied you up and left you for Batman to decide what to do with you later." He's confident that he could take her in a fight. "Instead I just asked you what you were up to." The mention of Batman has Catwoman relaxing if only marginally as if just hearing his name calms her. "It really isn't any of your business but since you asked so nicely, I'll answer." Watching Robin as he leans against the rickety storage building, she assumes a similar leaned posture although it's a vent of some kind that she rests a hip against. "I have no plans. I was just trying to clear the haze I find myself in thanks to your mentor." Not the nicest of things to be accused of. "He does that to the best of us. Trust me." Robin replies. Hes being quite civil with her. "But if you would rather have him here I can easily call him up to be here." Robin asks her as he pushes away from the shed. "No. I...you're fine." Clearing her throat, Catwoman frowns while looking at him, watching Robin cautiously in case he gets it into his head to try and catch her off guard and tie her up like he mentioned previously. "I don't know if you've spoken to Batman lately but it seems he believes I can be reformed." Her remark causes Robin to cock his head slightly. (What is it with Bruce and this woman?) he wonders before answering her. "Actually I haven't seen him for a few days. Different cases have kept us busy to meet and greet." he says as he starts to stroll, his gaze on her the whole time. "Figures. Dammit." Sighing, she reaches up and rubs the palm of her hand at the back of her head, Catwoman looking rather perplexed. "What about you, Robin? Do you think I can be...saved from myself and made to see the light?" Not a typical question one might expect to hear from her but it's poised regardless of how odd it is. Robin stops and turns to look at her. "That's not for me to say. Anyone can be 'saved' they just have to want to be saved. Like an alcoholic, they have to want to stop drinking." he answers her, but not with the question he was asked. "But a bit of advice, if Batman wants to help you, you let him help you." "But why? Why does he want to help me?" It's a moot question and is probably rhetorical anyhow seen as how Robin has already stated he hasn't seen the Caped Crusader in a few days, it being directed to herself and not the teen she's speaking with. Shaking her head, she looks at him and adds with a soft smile, "I am still considering Batman's offer. Things have to play out, first." Robin stops and turns completely towards her. His blue eyes, hidden behind the starlite lenses, watch her, as his arms uncross. "And I'll let him know that you're still pondering the idea of his offer next time I see him." He says to her. (But don't be too surprised if you never get to see the inside of the Batcave.) he thinks to which causes him to smile. "I'm sure he knows but thank you." Catwoman's arms fold just as Robin's are brought away from his body, once again subconsciously mimicing him. "Guess I should let you go. Am sure you're busy." She nods after that as if expecting Robin to say he has to go, her mouth slowly curling into a frown. With a smile Robin lets out a scoff like any teen trying to deflect anything involved with him. "I'm not busy." he starts before adding "At the moment that is." Part of him just wants to run away and never look back, but another part wants to keep his eyes on her so she doesn't rethink Bruce's offer to reform her. Catwoman nods slowly, still distracted by whatever is on her mind. "Batman's probably scaring the thugs off. Would make sense..." She waves a hand to indicate the relative peace that this part of the city is held in at the moment. "Don't be surprised if he tasks you with keeping an eye on me eventually. I'm sure he'll want to make sure I'm behaving." Poor Robin. Robin doesn't want to admit it, but he has no doubt Batman will put him up to this task of being the 'little bird on her shoulder'. Keeping watch and keeping her out of trouble. And he really hopes Bruce will rather take on the task himself. "Who knows? Maybe he'll do it himself. He is a hands on kind of guy." It's an unfortunate choice of words on the Teen Wonder's part, that, words that have an immediate effect on the lady thief in the form of a ruddy flush to her cheeks. "Oh yes he does," she purrs while smiling dreamily, remembering the kiss she shared with Batman just a couple nights ago. Hands on indeed. It takes a moment before she realizes she spoke and she looks away, trying to feign having heard something. He reaction does not go unnoticed. And this causes the Boy Wonder's brow to raise as his face to squishes in that way when a child walks in on his parents getting hot and heavy. His hands shoot up in a surrendering motion. "Woah! Too much info there Catwoman. Way to much. I don't want to know, so don't even tell." As his hands lower maybe it is time for the the teen vigilante to take his leave of the possible rehabilitated burglar. "God, it was just a kiss. A. Kiss." Just when Batman started to kiss known criminals is any guess. Perhaps Catwoman was his first? "Anyhow, I'll stop tormenting you, you poor boy." She grins impishly at the boy when she says that, looking for the life of her like she has it in her head to keep doing so. The mental image of that happening is hard to shake. And its understandable form Robins point of view. It may have been just a kiss, but to know the man who basically shows no kind of emotion and then hears about the man showing some is incredibly shocking. He can say just anything to smooth over the situation, but instead he chooses a different way out. "Yeah. I think I hear.. something that needs my attention." He says to her. And it doesn't take a brain surgeon to tell he's just making it up. Catwoman steps closer to the young man, still grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I could show you just what he enjoyed." Taunting him is the wrong thing to do, especially in light of her feelings for Batman, but she's in a mood now, much like a cat watching a mouse just before it pounces and goes in for the kill. It's an offer she doubts he'll take her up on. Again Robin's eyes go wide behind the mask as he starts to back towards the roofs edge. "Uhh.. No thank you I uhh.. I gotta go." He replies somewhat to her advances before the sound of compressed air being released with a POP! can be heard. And in a moment the Boy Wonder is pulled away from Catwoman and her promiscuous ways. As he swings away from the oversexed cat burglar Robin can only think to himself. (If Bruce has a plan for her, I hope it's a good one.) Category:Logs